Kiss Ficlet Challenge
by ICan'tDrownMyDemons72029
Summary: A variety of Holes characters and RP characters all end up locking lips fifteen different ways.
1. Info

1. Pick a fandom/fandoms or original works to write each theme on.

2. Drabbles are written to be 100 words. Try to keep at that limit. If not, label the challenge as a ficlet.

3. Have fun with it. :D

1. Dizzy Kiss: Before kissing, both you and your partner spin around in circles separately. Do this one minute to three minutes, then try to kiss each other.

2. Eyelid Kiss: Softly kiss your partners eyelids one at a time. This is a very erotic and arousing kiss.

3. Eskimo Kiss: With your faces less than a breath apart, gently rub your noses together.

4. Cheek Kiss: A friendly, "I really like you" kiss. Often the preferred kissing method of a first date. With your hands on your partner's shoulders, gently brush your lips across her cheek

5. Virtual Kiss: For Internet lovers. Send an e-card or a kiss via email with this symbol: :-* .

6. Zorro Kiss: Like a French kiss except the participants' tongues are sword fighting. Mucho romantico!

7. Angel Kiss: This is a sweet, comforting kiss. Gently and ever so lightly kiss your partner either on the eye lid or right next to the eyes.

8. Mistletoe Kiss: A kiss under a mistletoe at a Christmas party.

9. Spiderman Kiss: One partner is upside down while the other is upstraight and they kiss.

10. Nose Kiss: Lean forward slowly to their face and softly kiss your partner's nose. This is a good way to get your partner's attention and it always makes them smile!

11. Rain Kiss: When alone with your lover in the street during rain, gently pull him/her aside and kiss them in the rain. It's very romantic.

12. Strawberry Kiss: Also known as the Fruiti-licious kiss. Eat a strawberry and kiss your partner, leaving a sweet taste in their mouth. It's fun and a really cute way to "feed" each other.

13. Shoulder Kiss: Simply come from behind, embrace her, and kiss the top of her shoulder. This is a sensual, loving kiss.

14. Spaghetti and Meatball Kiss: Also known as 'The Lady & The Tramp Kiss'. While sharing a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, feed each other. Then with one long noodle (a side in each mouth), take some in getting closer and closer to each other. When you get to the end of the noodle, your lips will meet, ending in a nice kiss.

15. Fast Flying Kiss: If your partner is out of town, look into his/her eyes from the distance and blow a kiss in their direction, letting it fly towards them.


	2. Stanley x Zero

**1- Dizzy Kiss: Before kissing, both you and your partner spin around in circles separately. Do this one minute to three minutes, then try to kiss each other.**

**Stanley x Zero**

"Aaaaaaaaaannnnd start!" Alie shouted, pressing the start button on her timer.

At the same time, two boys by the name of Caveman and Zero started to spin in circles. Alie had planned for a Game Day at Camp Greenlake in order for everyone to take a load off and have some fun instead of digging for her aunt.

_One minute passed._

"Go, Zero, go!" a girl with black hair cheered.

"Come on, Caveman!" a dark skinned teen wearing glasses yelled.

Both boys had not given up.

_Two minutes passed._

Many of the campers and some visitors were shouting for one of the two players to win.

"You can do it, Zero!" a ginger named Sookie shouted.

_Two minutes and fifty two seconds passed._

Both teens were about to win until the younger could not take it anymore and dizzily fell on the taller one. Zero and Caveman laughed at eachother.

"I win, man," the light skinned one chuckled.

Zero laughed, "Fine, you win."

They were both dizzy and it took a while for their vision to stop spinning. Clumsily, Zero attempted to plant a kiss on Caveman's lips, but only managed to kiss the corner of his lips.

"Aww," one of the girls, Heather cooed.

"Even I kiss better than that when I'm dizzy," Magnet commented, which led to Sookie elbowing him.

"Love you, Stanley."

"Love you, too, Hector."


	3. Sookie x Sirius

**2. Eyelid Kiss: Softly kiss your partners eyelids one at a time. This is a very erotic and arousing kiss.**

**Sirius x Sookie**

Soft sobs filled the room and the sound of something hard hitting a wall. Sirius Wooster was slamming his head against the wall of his and his girlfriend's apartment.

"I fucked up, I know I did!" he shouted at no one in particular.

He continued to inflict pain on himself. The male did this for several minutes until his legs gave out from underneath him. His mother's voice and her hateful words rang in his ears. A few days prior to Sirius deciding to practically give himself a concussion, he decided to visit his mother and tell her he was engaged. At first, she did not believe it until she saw the invitation made for his sister. In a fit of rage and deranged confusion, Anna Wooster launched herself at her youngest son and scratched at his eyes. Just as the woman wrapped her pale fingers around his neck, Sookie Walker entered the room and violently shoved her future mother-in-law away and told her she didn't deserve to be called Sirius's mother. It was difficult for him to see out of his eyes on account of his corneas being badly scratched. After Sookie had rushed him to the hospital, the doctors told him to resist the urge to open his eyes for any reason. Now that he's back, he loathes and hates himself even more.

"Sirius, what are you doing up here?" the ginger slowly opened the front door and gasped when she saw Sirius's familiar lean body hunched over on the floor. Sookie rushed over and moved him to face her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm calling it off..."

"Beg your pardon?"

"The wedding, I'm calling it off," he clarified.

Her brown eyes widened, "W-what?"

"I know you heard me, Sookie. Don't make me repeat myself again."

She shook her head rapidly, "Sirius, what is this about?"

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically. "My mother doesn't approve of us and she won't let Ellie go, my own brother won't even consider coming to the wedding, your father wants to neuter me, and I can't even see the expression on your face. I can infer, but I can't see the cute face you make when you get upset."

Again, she shook her head. "Don't, you can't just call off our wed-"

The British male moved his hands to grip his lover's shoulders firmly and shook her lightly.

"Don't say I can't call it off! Sookie, we just can't get married like this."

She frowned, "Then how do_ you_ want to get married?"

"With everything perfect, it's what you deserve."

"How many times must I remind you? I don't want a perfect wedding. All I want is Dante to walk me down the aisle, Alie as my matron of honor, Viv as my maid of honor, Mama bawling her eyes out, and you as my groom. That's all I really need and want."

"Sookie," he begged. "Stop, you don't have to settle for anythin-"

"Seriously, I'm not settling for less than what I want. I deserve you as much as you deserve me." The ginger shrugged his hands off her freckle covered shoulders and gripped his much larger hand. "Don't say you want to stop the wedding."

"I have to," Sirius answered firmly.

"Fine then," she responded, letting go of his hand and walking to the door.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" he asked fearfully.

"Leaving, what does it look like?"

"Where a-are you going? Don't you want me to come with you?"

"I'm going to go stay with Magnet for the night and I'll come back in the morning to pick up my stuff."

His gray eyes widened and he stuttered a question, "Sookie, don't leave."

"I have to," the ginger said.

"No you don't," he did his best to get up without stumbling and faced the direction where he heard her voice.

"I don't know if you know this, but it's kind of every girl's dream to get married one day."

"We can still be together and not get married!" he whined.

She shook her head, red locks moving with her. "Yes, I do. Last time I checked, I didn't want to be in a relationship that was going nowhere. And not getting married qualifies as 'nowhere'."

Sirius flinched at the coldness in her tone. "Please?" He heard the door open and his brows raised. "Sookie?" he called. The sound of the door closing alarmed him.

Scared, he unwrapped the gauze covering his eyes and slowly blinked his eyes and looked to see the ginger had truly left him. With determination, Sirius slammed open the door and was greeted with the sight of Sookie falling back from leaning on the door. He caught her just in time before her rear could come in contact with the floorboards.

"You didn't really leave," he said more for himself than to her.

The ginger sighed, "I don't really want to, I know it's better-" She looked up at him, seeing his gray eyes for the first time in a while. "I've missed looking at your eyes."

Quickly, he closed his eyes. "They're ten times as ugly as before."

Sookie turned in his arms and tugged on his sleeve.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Bend down," Sookie told him.

When the British teen did as he was told, Sookie cupped his cheeks in her small hands. A small smile had his way on his face and he rubbed his cold face against her warm hands. With care, the redhead lightly kissed both of his scarred eyelids.

"Do they feel better?"

"Very," his smile grew. "I'm not cancelling the wedding," he informed her.

"I knew you wouldn't," she said, slipping past him to go back into the apartment. "The dramatic exit was just my way of guranteeing you would take back what you said!"

"S-Sookie!"

She laughed, "I'm sorry, do you still want to marry me?"

Sirius smiled down at the girl and kissed her, "Yes, of course."

"Great, let's go cuss out your brother and demand he come to the wedding!" Sookie grabbed her phone, only to be restrained by her fiance.

"Don't you dare," he laughed.

"Come at me!" she tried to scroll through her contacts, but dropped her phone while Sirius tickled her.

The End.


	4. Sirius x Sookie

**3. Eskimo Kiss: With your faces less than a breath apart, gently rub your noses together.**

**Sirius x Sookie**

"Sirius~!" the ginger sang while skipping into the apartment.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"You know what today is, right?" she asked now standing in front of him.

"The third of September," Sirius replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, but is there anything significant about today?" Sookie twiddled with the box hidden behind her back, waiting for Sirius to get the right answer.

"Oliver Cromwell led an English Parliamentarian force to defeat an army under King Charles II in the Third English Civil War in the late 1600s."

"Okay, it was cute for a second, but I'm going to get upset if you honestly don't know what today is."

The British male grinned at his slightly angry girlfriend. "Yes, I know what today is."

"And what is today?" Sookie questioned.

He sat up a little to be face to face with the younger teen. "Today is our first anniversary."

"First anniversary of what?"

"When we got together and out first kiss."

"Correctamundo~!" The ginger plopped down next to him on the couch and revealed the box she was hiding. "Happy anniversary, Sirius."

"Thank you," he pulled off the top of the box to reveal a collar. The pendant was engraved with his nickname Padfoot and Property of Sookie Walker on it.

"Why did you-" It suddenly dawned on him why she had gotten him a dog. It was when they were hanging out in her bedroom with Heather and Arista. Sookie made a comment and they ended up playing dog and master briefly before Arista said that a dog collar would be a perfect anniversary gift. "I see." He fondly stroked the black, leather material, enjoying the smooth surface.

"Put it on, I want to see how it looks on you," the redhead said.

"Can you help me?" he asked her.

Sookie nodded and gently grasped the gift and started to wrap it around Sirius's neck. She made sure to give him some space for his Adam's apple and put the silver clasp into the second to last hole.

"Loose enough?"

"Perfect," his hands went up to fiddle with the engraved metal. "I have something for you, too."

The British male pulled out a similar box and handed it to his girlfriend and kissed her cheek. "Happy anniversary, Sook."

"Thank you!"

Eagerly, she took off the cover to reveal a dark gray collar with a tag that was engraved to say: La luz de mi Mundo and Property of Sirius Wooster.

"Light of my World?" Sookie translated the Spanish text.

He nodded, "Everything about my life was dark until you came in it. You're an Angel."

Laughing, the ginger said, "You've said that before. You're my Prince of Darkness."

"I thought I was the King of Deduction?" he pouted.

"That's Miles' nickname for you."

Sirius picked up the collar and put it on for Sookie. He admired how it contrasted with her brightness. Peaches and cream skin, red hair, light brown eyes, and her pink dress.

"Lovely," Sirius commented.

"Aww, good Padfoot! Who's a good dog!" she playfully cooed.

He barked a response and lightly licked the side of her face. Sookie ruffled his curls, enjoying the pleased look in his face..

"You're a good dog, yes you are~!"

She grabbed his pale face and rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"Happy anniversary," she said, staring into his liquid silver eyes.

"You know there's something else I bought to go with that collar."

"Really? What?" Sookie asked innocently.

"I'll let your wear it if you be a good girl."

The ginger nodded her head rapidly, "Uh-huh!"

"Close your eyes."

She did as she was told and closed them obediently.

"Good girl."

Sirius pulled out a black leash and attached it to the latch on the collar. When the girl opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of a grinning Sirius.

"Did you just put a leash on me?"

"If you're a good doggy then I'll take it off."

"Well what do I have to do to prove that I'm a good girl," she batted her lashes.

"Do what I say once we get into the bedroom," he winked.

"Of course, _Padfoot_."

Sirius shook his head, "Not Padfoot, _Master_."

The redhead giggled, "Yes, of course, _Master_."

He tugged on the leash to make Sookie get up. "Follow your master."

**The End**

I'll just leave the rest up to your imagination. ;D


	5. Arista x Elijah

**4. Cheek Kiss: A friendly, "I really like you" kiss. Often the preferred kissing method of a first date. With your hands on your partner's shoulders, gently brush your lips across her cheek.**

**Elijah x Arista**

The two friends walked up to the girl's house in a comfortable silence.

"Thank you for taking me out for dinner," Arista said.

"It was nothing," Elijah replied back.

"I mean it, Cheesecake Factory can be pretty pricey."

He smiled at her, "I don't mind, really."

They continued to walk together in the warm Texas air.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get my car fixed in time to drive us to the restaurant."

"It's okay," she looked up at the moon and the stars, "Perfect time for star gazing."

Time passed an a comfortable silence filled the air. Arista smiled to herself knowing that her and Elijah were such good friends that they didn't feel awkward when there was nothing to talk about. When the pair finally walked up to the girl's uncle's home, they grinned at eachother.

"Thanks, again, Eli."

"Anytime, Alice."

The girl reached into her hoodie pocket to grab her house keys.

"Alice?" Elijah called.

She turned her head to respond when he gripped her shoulders.

"Eli, something you want to say?"

Ever so slowly, the male pressed his lips against his friend's cheek. The affectionate gesture led to the trilingual teen's cheeks turning a light pink, barely visible underneath the house's porch light.

"What was that for?" she asked him.

The Spanish teen shrugged, "That's what you do after a date. Normally on the lips, but I decided to take your feelings into consideration and kissed your cheek instead."

"Well let me do the same," Arista planted a kiss on Elijah's cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said before walking in the direction of his aunt's house.

**The End**

I'm so happy that this isn't as long as the rest! :D Short and sweet!


	6. Sookie x Sirius Number Two

**5. Virtual Kiss: For Internet lovers. Send an e-card or a kiss via email with this symbol: :-* .**

**Sookie x Sirius**

Sighing, Sirius sat at his computer desk and signed into his Yahoo. He was depressed that his girlfriend/flatmate had gone to visit her mother and he was left alone.

**Your husband is going to go to jail, it is inevitable. He is clearly guilty.**

That was his reply to a worried housewife who requested his help to prove her lover was innocent.

**Miles, as I've told you before: I do not care that the Earth revolves around the Sun.**

That message was his constant input on his older friend trying to thrust upon him the fact that the idea of heliocentricism.

**Yes, Jose, I promise to let you be the best man at my wedding someday.**

The curly haired male's best friend was being annoying lately with his idiotic questions. Sirius deleted several messages that were mostly junk mail. As soon as his mailbox was empty, a new e-mail appeared. It was from Sookie. He checked the date and it was sent that day a few minutes ago. Sirius opened it up and read the message.

**Dear Sirius,**

**I am so sorry, but my flight has been delayed. I won't be coming back home until the fourth.**

"The fourth? That's three days away!" he whined.

**Promise to make it up to you when I get back. Hugs and kisses, mwah~! :-***

Someone came up from behind Sirius and covered his eyes. Startled, he grabbed the person and threw them to the ground and pinned them with his body.

"Sookie?" Sirius said in shock.

"H-hey, Sirius," she replied with a nervous chuckle.

"I thought you weren't coming back until the fourth."

"I know you, you always check your e-mail at this time. So I decided to surprise you by telling you I wouldn't be back, sneak into the house, and surprise you~!"

"You scared me a little," he told her.

"Sorry, let me make it up to you?"

"What do you have in mind?" the male asked.

"I don't know, anything you want is fine with me."

"Sounds great, hold on."

Sirius stood up and replied to the e-mail:

**It's okay, Sook. You can make it up to me later. :-***

He sent the message and grabbed his girlfriend's hand. She turned and gave him a very real kiss on the lips, which he returned happily.

_The End_


	7. Arista x Magnet

**6. Zorro Kiss: Like a French kiss except the participant's tongues are sword fighting. Mucho romantico!**

**Arista x Jose **

"Happy Halloween," Arista said cheerfully to the group of teens.

"Where's Jose? We're going to be late to the costume party," Sookie whined.

"He texted me about two minutes ago, said he would be running late because his sister, Teresa got into a cat fight with Antonia, so he had to break it up. Jose said that he'll meet us at the party."

The black haired girl nodded her head and looked at the pair, "Alright, I know Sirius is supposed to be Sherlock Holmes, but what are you, Sookie?"

"Red Riding Hood," she replied.

"Wasn't she a brunette?" Arista asked.

"Yes, but this is the Jessica Hamby version from True Blood. She wore a black and red corse-"

"Sook is supposed to be the sexy version," Sirius purred.

"Pretty much. Let me guess, Costa, you're Alice."

She nodded her head, "Yes."

"Well let's go," Sookie grabbed Sirius' hand and started walking to the Staark house.

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAHAHA, happy Halloween!" Elizaveta ran around her house dressed up like a faery until her ruder sister took over and skidded to a halt. "Ugh, why did you guys agree to dress like this? It's so embarassing!" Elizaveta came back and laughed, "I think Eddie thinks we look cute, right?"<p>

Edmund blushed a bright red and ignored the heat coming from his cheeks, "S-sure."

"Yay~!" the thirteen year old launched herself at the Pedobear.

"The party don't start 'til I walk in," Jose announced as he slammed open the door, resulting in Marnie taking control of the body.

"Hey, dumbass! Don't slam the damn door!" Marnie hissed vehemently.

"Sorry, chica, just excited."

"YOU WON'T BE EXCITED WHEN I SHOVE MY FIST-" she was cut off when Edmund came behind her and dragged her away.

"Calm down, Marnie."

The brunette pouted and allowed the older teen to pull her off somewhere else in the house. Alie danced with Heather in the living room, Alie was dressed up as a cheerleader and the blonde was catwoman.

"Magnet!" Arista called from the kitchen.

"Hey, chica," he greeted with his charming smile.

Arista took in her boyfriend's costume, he was wearing tight black slacks, matching boots, black dress shirt with the first three buttons undone, a flat rimmed sombrero cordobes, a red sash around his waist, and a silk cloth with holes in the place of his eyes was wrapped around his head.

"Okay, who are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"Take a guess," Jose insisted.

"Umm... A thief?"

"No! I'm Zorro!" he cried.

"Who's he?"

"Zorro! You know, the outlaw in California who defended the innocent from villians!"

"Oh, well, you pull it off," Arista smiled.

"Thanks," he grinned, "You don't look to bad yourself, chica."

"Thank you, so Zorrrro... Would you help me with my curiosity?"

"What might that be?"

"Well I've always wanted to make out with an outlaw," her smile grew.

"Well.." Jose dramatically clapped his hands above his head, "HAVE NO FEAR!" Quickly, he lowered his arms and grabbed the trilingual girl by the waist and spun her flush against him. "Zorrrrro is here!"

The Mexican licked Arista's bottom lip, politely asking permission before ravaging her mouth once it was given. Their tongues twisted and turned inside of her mouth and eventually she won. That led to a not too happy Jose pouting.

"Aww, sorry, Magnet!" Arista laughed. "I guess I'm just a better swordfighter AND kisser!"

"Hey, hey, hey! I don't care if you're a better swordfighter than me, but when you insult my tonsil hockey skills, _then _I'm offended."

She snickered, "Whatever you say, Zorro."

"What do you say about dancing with me?"

"I'd enjoy that very much."

"Then let's go, my lady," he extended his arm for her to take.

"How kind of you, Mister Zorro!" Arista took his arm.


	8. Alie x Squid

**7. Angel Kiss: This is a sweet, comforting kiss. Gently and ever so lightly kiss your partner either on the eye lid or right next to the eyes.**

**Alie x Squid **

A brunette slammed the door to her bedroom with a force great enough to take down a full grown man. She was the most upset that she had been in months. The cause? Her cousin whom she believed everyone loves more than her because of what made them different. Where Alie knew two languages, Sookie knew three fourths of the languages on Earth. PLUS, she knew While Alie had several relationships that ended badly, Sookie had only one boyfriend and many admirers she gave no mind to. Even when it came to their friends, all of Alie's friends were also Sookie's friends. It sickened the older cousin how much spotlight the ginger received from everyone. No matter how much she loved her cousin, there was a part of her that wished she could push her into a hole with a dozen yellow spotted lizards and bury her, so no one would find her.

"Alie?" someone knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed.

"Alie, I just want to talk," the person reasoned.

"TALK THROUGH THE DOOR THEN!"

"It's me, Squid, why are you so pissed off?"

"You don't know why?" the brunette asked.

"No, I really don't," Alan replied.

Angrily, Alie hopped off her bed and marched over to the door and opened it.

"For your information, I am pissed off because all of you damn people are annoying the shit out of me."

"How are we annoying you? All that happened today was you came into the tent while we were hanging out."

"It's not that you guys were hanging out it's WHY you guys were hanging out!"

"... Because we're friends with eachother?"

"NO, it's because you guys decided to have a party just because Sookie won some stupid competition she's been in since the sixth grade and her team won each year!"

"Alie, relax," Alan said.

"No! Why should I? Everybody loves Sookie more than me! And she acts like it's not happening! Her innocence is her way of mocking me!"

"I don't think she means-"

"And now even you're sticking up for her! God, I was hoping at least you would stick up for me!"

"Alie, will you let me talk?"

"No, because all you're going to say is how much better Sookie is to be. How she's so much prettier, how she doesn't have any kids because she's still a virgin, how picture perfect her disciplinary records are because she's never done drugs or driven drunk! I've heard it all my life and I'm sick of it!"

"ALIE, SHUT UP!" Alan shouted at her.

The brunette was apalled, she didn't expect him to yell at her.

"God, Alie, when I talk, do you hear like a dolphin talking or something? Why can't you see that you and Sook are two different people, perfect in your own ways? Padfoot is in love with Sookie for all those reasons, we love you because you're like that. Stop comparing yourself to someone you don't want to be."

"But I do," she whispered.

Alan shook his head, "No, because if you were Sookie, then I wouldn't still be in love with you."

"What?" The girl glared, "If you're just saying that to keep me from slamming the door in your face, you're going to wake up underneath a pile of cottage cheese."

"You know it hurts to know you don't believe I still have feelings for you."

"Yeah, right," Alie scoffed while crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"I mean it, there's a reason why I love you and not Sookie."

Alie's posture and eyes were a little softer at the comment.

"Really? Name one," she asked curiously.

"You love to have fun and you aren't afraid to do what you want."

The younger teen uncrossed her arms, "Tell me some more."

Alan grinned to himself, "You don't believe in abortion and have two beautiful kids, granted that they're also Christian's kids. You can cook great chicken. You're sympathetic and always have crazy ways to have fun like taking your aunt's car keys and driving you, me, Heather, and Zig around."

A smile made it's way on the girl's face, "Thanks."

"No problem, besides, you're an angel all on your own."

"Really?"

The camper nodded and opened his arms up for a hug. Gladly, Alie walked into his arms and wrapped hers around his midriff and sighed. She missed this. A LOT.

"Alan..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you still."

"Same here, Apple," he replied while cuppin her cheeks in his hand.

Alie reveled in the feeling of his hands on her in such a comforting and familiar way. She closed her eyes and focused on how soothing it felt. The taller teen bent his head to lightly kiss the area near her eyes.

"An angel kiss for my Apple."

The girl smiled and hugged him closer to her body.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this was a little OOC for Alie. I just didn't know how to portray her and I didn't know how the scenerio should be. Not bashin' on Alie or anythin'. Just sayin'.<p> 


	9. Staark Girls x Edmund

**8. Mistletoe Kiss: A kiss under a mistletoe at a Christmas party.**

**Dixons x Edmund**

"Feliz Navidad!" Elizaveta cheered from her seat next to Sirius.

"Maligayang Pasko," Divina replied while handing out cookies.

It was that magical time of the year. No, not Valentines day. No, not Easter. It was the magical winter holiday known as Christmas. And everyone who was a friend of the Walker family was partying inside of the cabin. A knock came from outside.

"I'll get it!" the young brunette cheered while hopping off the couch while sucking on a peppermint candy cane. She opened the door to reveal Edmund Pevensie. "Hi, honey bunny!"

"H-honey bunny?" he stuttered.

"Yeah," she grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, "Come on i-"

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Sookie said, popping out of nowhere. "Look up~!"

The two teens tilted their heads up to see a poorly taped mistletoe to the doorframe.

"What about it?" Marnie had taken control and crossed her arms.

"When someone answers the door and there is one person on the other side, the two people have to kiss before entering this house."

"This another one of your family's weird tradition things?"

The ginger shook her head, "No. Just decided to do it." She playfully poked Marnie's cheek, "Come on~! You know you want to kiss Ed~!"

Marnie changed several shades of red, "YOU WANT TO DIE, SOOKIE?" She felt a firm grip on her shoulder and a hot breath ghost over her ear,

"Easy, Marnie."

That made her face darken even more. "W-why would you make me blush like that?" she squeaked.

He laughed, "Because it's cute when you get flustered. Besides," Edmund pressed his lips against her parted ones, "I want go get in the cabin, it's getting chilly outside."

For the third time that night, the Dixon-Staark girl turned a different shade of red, "You're going to pay for that."

Laughing, Edmund walked into the house and pushed the door close with his back and pulled Marnie to him.

"I can't wait."


	10. Heather x Zigzag

**9. Spiderman Kiss: One partner is upside down while the other is upstraight and they kiss.**

**Heather x Zigzag**

"... Zig, I don't think that's good for your head," Heather said with concern lacing her voice.

"I'm fine, babe. Besides, I like the feeling."

Everyone knew that Zigzag, aka Ricky, was a few sandwiches short of a picnic, and they accepted. Even his weird habits like blankly staring at the broken television set in the Wreck Hall and claiming to be watching his favorite shows or right now. When he's laying on his cot with his head dangling off the side and allowing fluids to rush into his head. Needless to say he had one of the largest grins his girlfriend, Heather had ever seen.

"It's not healthy," Edmund said from his seat on top of Jose's cot.

"You're letting the blood rush to your head," Sookie stated while laying on top of Sirius.

"Technically, it's not blood, it's mostly water," the doctor-to-be said.

"That's true," Lorena signed.

"Zig, you really shouldn't do that," the only blonde female said.

"Listen to your girlfriend, we're right most of the time," Sookie said.

"Oh really?" Sirius questioned.

Heather tried to pull the camper up, but to no avail. He effortlessly managed to stay perfectly flat on his cot and not even move an inch at her pushes and pulls.

"Please," she begged.

"Convince him," X-Ray said.

"That usually works," Jose piped in.

The teen stayed quiet and tried to think of something that would make Ricky get up. When an idea popped in her head, she grinned wickedly.

"Oh, Ziggy~!" she sang.

"Hmm?"

"Get up, please."

"Nah, don't feel like it," he responded.

"I think I know what will make you get up."

"What's that?" Ricky asked.

With the speed of a puma, Heather pounced onto the other blonde. Grinning, she kissed him until he returned it.

"Ready to get up?"

"No way!" Ricky pulled his girlfriend so that both of their heads were hanging off of the bed. "It's funner this way!"

"DAMMIT!" everyone shouted.

"I thought that would work too," Heather whined before the male kissed her.


	11. Alie x Alan

**10. Nose Kiss: Lean forward slowly to their face and softly kiss your partner's nose. This is a good way to get your partner's attention and it always makes them smile!**

**Alie x Squid**

"Hey,'sitgoing?SorrythatI',toolittletime."

"Uhh, what? Could you say that a little slower?" the brown haired male asked.

"Sorry, there's just so much pressure on my mind right now."

The former Greenlake camper took a seat on her couch. It had been approximately three weeks since they started dating again. They would have started before then, but Alie's kids with another man were a bit of a handful. To Alan's suprise, Alie's twins were nothing like her or the father, Christian Riggs. They were not only different from their parents, but they weren't even similar in appearance or personality to eachother. But in a way, Alan was glad since that meant they didn't naturally hate him like Christian did. While he was zoning out, his girlfriend was explaining about the PTA meetings she had to go to and the fundraiser she had to help Faith with and the science project she needed to buy stuff for.

"Alie, Alie, Alie, relax. Stop thinking about all that stuff. You're going to have a heart attack."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have kids."

"That and I try not to let stuff get to me to the point that I talk faster than a auctioneer guy."

"Well what should I do? I mean, I have to deal with the kids, and Christian, and you, work, and dad. I'm just really stressed out."

"Alie-"

"A-an-and I know I should just try to relax, but everything is too important to ignore."

"Alie," he tried to get her attention again.

"Then I'm saving up money for Sookie and Sirius' wedding present, and oh, Heather is expecting her first kid, but we're not sure ye-"

**Chu~!**

Alie's eyes widened to the size of saucers at the feeling of her boyfriend kissing her nose.

"W-what was that for?"

"Trying to get your attention," the older brunette grinned cheekily. "Did it work?"

The girl nodded animatedly, "Definitely."


	12. Kissin' Kate x Sam the Onion Man

**11. Rain Kiss: When alone with your lover in the street during rain, gently pull him/her aside and kiss them in the rain. It's very romantic.**

**Kissin' Kate x Sam the Onion Man **

A blonde woman sat in front of the window of a schoolhouse just staring at the raindrops slide down the glass. She twiddled with a small journal, contemplating whether or not to rip the page she was currently on. Katherine Barlow was making a list of all the things she wanted to do. But it wasn't like she was going to die anytime soon, so she had to find a significant date. There weren't exactly any big dates in Heaven for her to expect, so she decided to pick a date important to her 'child', Sookie Walker. The ginger was graduating in a two and a half weeks, a good amount of time to finish the things on her goal list. She had finished thirteen out of fifteen things on her list.

"Well hello, there, Miss Katherine," a dark skinned man greeted.

She turned around and let a massive grin find its way on her face.

"Sam!"

"What are you writing?" he asked.

"Oh, well there are some things that I want to accomplish by the time Sookie graduates."

"Like?"

"One of the things is bake something called a souffle."

"Sounds heavenly," Sam commented. "What else is on that list?"

"Just one more thing, but I doubt I will get to do it."

"Tell me."

"No, it's a little personal," she blushed.

He frowned before looking out the window and faking a gasp.

"Is that Sookie?"

"Oh no! Is she having another near death experience?" Katherine directed her attention to the window again.

Taking advantage of the situation, Sam pried the journal out of the blonde woman's hands and looked at the list.

"So that's what you want to do?"

"I won't be able to," the outlaw muttered.

"I can fix that," he replied while dropping the journal and taking her hands in his and dragging her outside.

The rain pounded on their bodies as if mother nature wanted them to fall to their knees and respect her power. Katherine began to laugh like crazy while Sam gazed at her through her long lashes. After the former teacher's laughter died down, the dark skinned man craned his neck down to press his lips fully against hers. She smiled and looked up at the darkened sky.

"Have a romantic kiss in the rain when no one is around, check," Sam said to her.

"I'm almost done~," she cheered.


	13. Zero x Stanley

**12. Strawberry Kiss: Also known as the Fruiti-licious kiss. Eat a strawberry and kiss your partner, leaving a sweet taste in their mouth. It's fun and a really cute way to "feed" each other.**

**Stanley x Zero**

_SQUISH!_

Eagle like eyes watched the wiry male enjoy the fruity delight.

_SQUISH!_

The same male, known as Zero, watched the pinkish liquid slip out of his boyfriend's mouth and drip down his stubble free chin. He licked his dry lips.

_SQUISH!_

Stanley bit into yet another juicy strawberry, naive to the fact that he was putting on a very arousing show. He would have to thank Sookie and Alie for giving him some strawberries the cousins had leftover from some dessert they made.

"Uhh, Stanley, what are you doing?" the curly haired teen asked.

"Enjoying my strawberries, it's not everyday I get to eat someth-" it finally dawned upon him. How could he be so selfish? "Oh my gosh, man. Totally sorry, I didn't share any with you."

"It's okay, I've never even eaten a strawberry before. It's cool, dude." Zero didn't want Stanley to feel guilty over anything.

"No, no, no, I should have shared, but I ate them a-" an idea popped into his mind. Oh, he was going to thank three girls. Two for the berries and one for the new idea. "Hector, come over here, please."

Curiously and with no protest, Zero got off of his bunk and walked over to be next to his taller boyfriend. He was taken by surprise when Stanley pulled him onto him. It didn't help that when he gasped, the fourth Stanley Yelnats stuck his tongue in his mouth. His eyes widened more when he tasted a delicious flavor grace his pink taste buds. At first, he thought it was odd, but a few seconds later, he was kissing back eagerly, wanting more of the taste of Stanley and strawberries. When they finally pulled away from eachother, Stanley asked one simple question.

"So do you like strawberries?"

"Yeah, but next time save me one."


	14. Sirius x Sookie  The Wooster Kids

**13. Shoulder Kiss: Simply come from behind, embrace her, and kiss the top of her shoulder. This is a sensual, loving kiss.**

**Sookie x Sirius**

"Godric, go to bed now. It's a school night." Sookie folded one of her son's shirts and put it in a pile of his other clothes to be put away later.

"Why do Benny and Martin get to stay up?" he whined to his mother.

"Because they're sixteen and when you turn sixteen then your dad and I will allow you to pick your own bedtime."

"Dad?" Godric called for support.

"Listen to your mum, seventy percent of the time she's right about these things." Sirius polished his violin with a content look on his face.

The redheaded male sighed defeatedly before walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Daddy, Mummy!" Irene Wooster came running down the stairs with a book in her hands.

"Yes, love?" her father responded.

"Will one of you finish reading my bedtime story?"

The two adults looked at eachother.

"I read last night," Sookie stated.

"Guess it's my turn," the curly haired male walked over to his daughter and scooped her up into his arms. He read the title of the book and tutted, "Must we finish this? Rapunzel, a story about a kidnapped girl who grows her hair out and is locked in a a tower. Original, yes, a best seller, no."

"I like the book so far, but Mummy says the Disney version is better."

"Then why do you insist on reading it and making Daddy wait to start reading you Sherlock Holmes?"

"Mummy said that reading fairy tales keeps the soul young and helps to set standards for my prince."

"Unless you meet a fourteen year old man who completely ruined the idea of a prince and became his own definition to the word." Sookie placed the folded clothes into her laundry basket and started to walk up the stairs. "Come on, Sirius, read Irene a chapter, so we can tuck her in."

The man grinned and walked up the stairs with his little girl in his arms. He lightly kicked open her door and laid her down in her bed. Irene moved to get underneath her pink blanket.

"Okay, we left off with?"

"Rapunzel tells Frau Gothel that her dress is getting tight around her tummy and she accidentally tells her that Frau Gothel is heavier to draw up than the Prince," she chirped.

"Frau?" he asked.

"Mummy said that 'frau' means woman in German."

"Correct, you know your mum and I went to Switzerland once, right?"

"Yep, it's one of the German speaking countries."

Sirius smiled at his daughter's knowledge, "Let's pick up where we left off."

Sookie came into the bedroom with folded clothes in her arms. She looked over at the bird casually sitting on the headboard and sighed.

"Irene, put Vivian back in her cage."

"Yes, Mummy." Irene got out of her bed and gently picked up the bird in her tiny hands. Vivian was a white dove, the young Wooster's pet. After she put the winged creature back in her cage, she went back underneath her blanket.

"I'm going to go check on Benny, read to Irene."

"About to," Sirius flipped to the bookmarked page and shooed away his wife.

* * *

><p>Sookie opened the door to her eldest child's bedroom, "Benny? Martin?"<p>

"Evening, ," Martin, Benedict Wooster's best friend/tutor greeted kindly.

"Hey, Mum," Benny said while erasing his answer.

"Martin, it's ten," the ginger informed while putting her son's clothes into his drawers.

The blonde's eyes widened in fear at the thought of going home, late. His friend noticed this and immediately took action. Benedict knew better than anybody how horrible and abusive Martin Faraday's parents were behind closed doors.

"Mum, is it alright if he stays the night? He can borrow my clothes and we can walk together to school."

"If it's alright with his pare-"

"Can you call them and ask if he can?"

Sookie sighed and nodded after closing the drawer, "I guess so, Martin, I'll set the sofa up downsta-"

"It's okay, Mum. Martin and I don't mind sharing my bed."

While Sookie knew of her son's interest in... men, Sirius still seemed unaware of Benedict's sexuality, or his growing love for Martin.

"If you want, Benny, go get a pillow out of the linen closet."

He nodded and left the room.

"He's improving, ," Martin commented.

The woman smiled, "That's good to hear, sweetie. He pushes himself so hard."

"Ben wants to be an actor and he can barely read five pages of a script without having bad headaches."

"Well I'm glad he has a friend who's so dedicated to their friendship and his future career."

Martin looked shocked, "So you think he can be an actor?"

"Yeah, Tom Cruise has dyslexia and look at him. Every woman in her teens in the 80s knows he's from Top Gun. My mama made me see it when I was twelve. If a guy like him can be an actor and overcome his dyslexia, then I see no reason for Benedict Percival Wooster to not be one."

The blonde smiled at his friend's mother. Benedict came into the room with a fluffy pillow tucked under his thin arm.

"Well I'll leave you two boys alone," Sookie walked over to her son and kissed his forehead. "Love you, honey."

"Goodnight, Mum," he replied.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Wooster."

"G'night, boys," she walked out of the room and closed the door.

With the pillow still under his arm, the oldest Wooster sat on his bed and gave Martin a small kiss on the lips.

"I think your mum knows," Martin stated.

"I think so too."

* * *

><p>After Sirius had finished Rapunzel, he met up with Sookie outside of their other son's room. The sound of Godric playing the violin filled the hall. The man smiled proudly at his wife while she rolled her eyes. He opened the door to reveal the ginger playing his violin on top of his bed with his dog, Balto, curled next to him.<p>

"Come on, honey, bedtime." Sookie put away the clothes she had in her hands.

"Fine," he said.

The Wooster put his violin in it's case on his bed stand. Sirius petted the black, three legged dog. Leave it to his second son to want to take care of and keep a handicapped animal as a pet.

"You guys seen Gladstone?" Sirius had been looking for his Border Collie since he woke up.

"I think he's in the backyard, Dad."

Sookie looked out the window and saw the dog chasing fireflies outside. She shook her head and walked over to her son.

"Goodnight, Godric," the ginger kissed his forehead.

"Mum! I'm too old for that!"

"You're never too old for a kiss from your mum." To emphasize his point, Sirius kissed his wife.

The ginger stuck his tongue out in mock disgust, "Whatever, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Mum, Dad."

Godric scooted on the bed, so he would be underneath the covers. Balto barked and snuggled into his master's side. Both parents smile and went to leave the room. Before Sookie closed the door, her husband flicked off the lights.

* * *

><p>Sookie untied her hair and buttoned up the dress shirt she was borrowing from the curly haired male half way.<p>

"You know I realized something," he mentioned from on top of their bed.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You hardly ever wear actual pajamas to bed."

"Well what about you, you just wear your boxers and a t-shirt."

"That's different," Sirius replied.

"How so?"

"What I'm wearing actually belongs to me. That shirt belongs to me."

"Well my button ups end at the waist, yours are long enough to end below my butt. And I DO wear pajamas."

"Your seductive teddies don't count, you wear those to turn me on," he clarified. "And because you wear them to turn me on, I end up tearing them off off you so we can have sex," the detective said rather bluntly.

Sookie pouted before walking over and sitting on her side of the bed.

"But it works," she commented.

"Indeed," Sirius sat up and pulled the redhead closer to him.

"Let go," Sookie giggled.

The British man shook his head and just held the woman in his arms. Sookie smiled, knowing he couldn't see her face. He moved the loose material off her shoulder to kiss the freckle covered skin.

"We're doing great with the kids."

She leaned into his chest and sighed happily, "I'm tired."

Sirius grinned, "Let's go to sleep then."

Pulling her closer, he snuggled into her.

"Love you, Sook."

"Love you, too."


	15. Zigzag x Heather

**14. Spaghetti and Meatball Kiss: Also known as 'The Lady & The Tramp Kiss'. While sharing a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. With one long noodle (a side in each mouth), take some in getting closer and closer to each other. When you get to the end of the noodle, your lips will meet, ending in a nice kiss.**

**Zigzag x Heather**

Jose wore a fake moustache while dressed in a simple waiter outfit, "One plate of spaghetti on the house... Literally, Sookie paid for the ingredients and made it."

"That's because you're not capable of making pasta," the ginger hissed while wearing a fake orange moustache and a similar outfit.

"This is fun," Brian commented while stroking his own moustache.

"Dude, that looks real," Jose said.

"That's because it is, I grow facial hair really fast. Got it from my dad's side of the-"

"Anyway, we are your waiters and we would be very honored to escort you two to your table," Sookie hollered.

"Great," Heather smiled.

"Sweet," her boyfriend, Ricky agreed.

* * *

><p>"This is too perfect," the blonde girl laughed while twirling noodles between the prongs of her fork.<p>

"Yeah, despite the fact that the only girl waiter has a moustache, this is the best date I've been on."

"Zig, it doesn't help that I'm only the third girl you've dated."

"Dating, present tense," he corrected her before munching on his garlic bread.

"Right," she smiled.

"How is the spaghetti?" Ricky asked.

"It's good, better than Olive Garden."

"Hey, I worked at Olive Garden! They're food is the bomb," the curly haired male responded.

She laughed, "Sorry, their garlic bread is better than this one?"

A loud, overly dramatic gasp resounded from the kitchen. No doubt Sookie.

"Hahaha, can't argue with that!" he cheered.

The couple continued to enjoy their dinner together. Heather laughed at the amusing story of when Ricky woke up at a Synagogue and got into a fight with the Rabi because he didn't have any pants on. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't realize that the same lengthy noodle was in both of their mouths.

"Would you guys like to know what we have available for dessert?" Sookie asked while reattaching her moustache. She gasped lightly.

"Hmm?" the younger blonde asked while sucking the noodle into her mouth.

"O-oh, nothing. We have creme brulee, tiramisu, mont blanc, and apple pie a la mode."

Both blondes waited to finish off that last noodle before requesting which dessert they wanted to dine on. Ricky thought it was weird that Heather's face was leaning in closer to his, but hey, he just blamed it on the fact that he was too darn cute for words. On the other hand, the other blonde was wondering why the piece of pasta traveled to the corner of her mouth. Now both were thinking why were their date's head so closes to thei-

**CHU~!**

Heather's and Ricky's lips smacked together in their attempt to eat that last string of pasta, much to Sookie's amusement. It was very intersting how much it reminded her of Lady and the Tramp, their roles perfect.

"Eh-hem, would you like me to come bac-"

"Leave,waiter, I want to kiss my girlfriend," Ricky ordered while shooing away the ginger.

Huffing slightly, Sookie backed away with a bit of a irritated look on her face. The blonde male grinned at Heather and licked the tomato sauce off her bottom lip.

"Eating things from your mouth makes them taste a hell of a lot better."

She laughed, "That's one way to start kissing again."

Ricky picked up a meatball with his thumb and index finger and held it out to the other blonde. With glee, she bit into it and enjoyed the fact that he was feeding her.

"Ricky?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Call Sookie back, I want that pie. It's more romantic to feed eachother desserts."

"Agreed, SOOKIE!"


	16. Viviana x William

**15. Fast Flying Kiss: If your partner is going out of town, look into his/her eyes from the distance and blow a kiss in their direction, letting it fly towards them.**

**Viviana x Bill**

A young brunette continued to pack away her bags. She made a mental check list of what she had and what she still needed to get put in boxes and luggages. She didn't need to bring that favorite pair of heels with her, there was no doubt in her mind that she would wear them to a dance. The girl, Viviana Lovett, started to throw clothes into her luggage, at this point not caring what she would end up wearing. Five days out of the week she would be required to wear a skin tight uniform for seven hours of the day, she didn't even think she would change out of them unless it was into her pajamas. That reminded her that she wanted to pack her silky blue pajamas with the cute little mouses sitting on the moon.

"Knock, knock," a man said while entering the room.

"**Bill!**" Viviana shouted with joy.

"Your parents said you were leaving for the States tomorrow... why was I never informed?"

"**It's not your business,**" she replied simply, attitude suddenly colder.

"I think the people of Facebook have less of a right than me, Vivian," Bill countered.

This was William Lockhart, a British heartthrob and a teacher of world history. You could ask him what kind of fish a Mayan warrior ate and he would give you a articulate answer without even having to think. But his brain wasn't the only thing that made him attractive, it was also his charitable nature. If you checked his checkbook, you would see that he's donated nearly ten thousand dollars to charities varying from Alzeimer's disease to abused animals all the way back to children in third world countries. And you have to remember this is on a teacher's salary. Rated America's second most stressful occupation. Plus, he was a formerly taken man, by a Missy Parkinson. Fortunately, Viviana had told him the truth and released him from the blonde's evil clutches.

"**But what does it matter? I will be leaving for America to further my education**," she said while putting a box of jewelry into her suitcase.

"Be that as it may, Vivian. I was hoping you and I could further something else."

"**Further what?**"

"I was hoping that by coming to your house today, that you would consider the proposal I had asked you into."

The native Romanian girl's cheeks turned red.

"**Bill, I hope you know that in Britian, Romania, AND America have the same law of minors and adults getting married.**"

"Vivian, you have to take in consideration what this would mean," Bill reasoned.

"**What would this mean because I do not understand why you proposed to me in the first place?"**

"You cannot ignore that I do have feelings for you."

"**Yes, feelings you developed after I told you about Missy**."

"No, feelings I developed upon coming to Romania and being introducted to someone I could not have for a good five years."

"**So you stayed with Missy because I was not an option**?"

"In a sense, at the time, there was no doubt in my mind that you would find a young man, your age, who could be there for you."

"**So you are admitting that you want to be in a romantic relationship with me?**"

"Well I'm certainly not asking you to brush my teeth," he replied sarcastically.

"**You do not seem to understand this, but I am leaving for the US. Tomorrow.**"

"Vivian, the fact that you are leaving does not bother me."

"**But the fact that you weren't willing to risk being with me bothers me.**"

The girl went back to packing away her stuff, doing her best to ignore the fact that the teacher was still there. Bill continued to stand there with a straight face and just watched her. He wasn't too sure what kind of an argument he could put up.

"**You're still here?**" Vivian asked.

"I have been here for several minutes thinking."

"**About?**"

"How I can convince you to wait for us."

"**Why should I wait?**"

"Because I can be your only chance at marital happiness."

"**You are or I am yours?**"

"What difference does that make?" he asked her.

"**The difference is is that if I married you, you would be happy, but not me.**"

"So you're saying that if we were in an intimate relationship together, you would be unhappy."

"**No, I'm saying that if you even appeared at my funeral, I would roll in my grave in unhappiness. I do not want you in my life anymore.**"

"If that is how you feel, then I will escort myself out," Bill replied, defeatedly.

"**Good,**" Vivian said while tucking away her underwear.

She continued to pack in silence, trying to get the image of Bill out of her mind.

"Vivian," he called.

"**Yes?**"

"I love you," the man said while blowing her a kiss.

"**Yeah, well I do not love you,**" she responded by catching the kiss and stomping on it dramatically.

The dark haired man frowned but left, no sense in being where he isn't wanted. Ignoring the stinging feeling in her chest, Vivian finished her packing with tears streaming down her was leaving for America tomorrow and soon, she would forget all about the man.

* * *

><p>By the way, the bolded words is supposed to be Romanian since it would be too much work to translate them.<p> 


End file.
